A flair surface is one which is free of bumps and hollows. Fairing is a sanding process that does not simply smooth a surface. Rather, it is a process which removes bumps or hollows from the surface being treated. It has application, for example, in the finishing of boat hulls which usually include a variety of compound curved surfaces. A variety of methods have been employed in smoothing the surface of hulls. These include rotary sanders, orbital sanders, random orbital sanders and the like. However, these perform simple smoothing functions and not, properly speaking, fairing functions. One device that has been used for fairing is called a long board. It consists of a relatively long, perhaps 3 feet, flexible board with sandpaper or other abrasive surface attached to its bottom surface and handles at either end. It is then worked by hand in a push pull motion or a diagonal motion to perform fairing. As is apparent, it is highly labor intensive and not entirely satisfactory in terms of performing the function.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a power head fairing apparatus to be used as a fairing tool, not only on simple curved surfaces, but also on compound curved surfaces.